1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control lever assembly and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a control lever assembly for controlling hydraulic valves in an excavating and/or loading vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control lever assembly is known for controlling three functions in such a manner that either one of a pair of control levers can be used to control a particular one of the three functions, for example as described in previous patent application GB 2085131.